


Au Revior

by DayaStrange



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Goodbyes, Love Confessions, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 05:50:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17616698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DayaStrange/pseuds/DayaStrange
Summary: goodbye till we meet again





	Au Revior

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna get really sad and depressing this is about that "turning point" scene in 14x12 but sam doesn't come in and it's back at the bunker. (Also no actual character dies, I don't know why it says that)

* * *

_Ten years, ten years of fights, ten years of love, hugs, laughter, all with the one the angel loved. Castiel loved every single damn thing about Dean, from the freakles he counted on his face while Dean was sound asleep, when he can see Dean's soul light up with glee talking about the things he loved._

_The way he runs with his adorable bow legs that made cas giggle._

_The way he sings so loudly and passionately to his favorite 15 songs over and over cas was sick of it but he loved seeing that human happy regardless of how much beating he did on the wheel on the 15 hour + car trips._

_The way he talk so passionately about cow boy movies. During the Halloween/fall months watching the classic Halloween movie series "hatchet man" one of cas  favorites actually out of the things he watched with Dean. But don't tell him that after all of that._

_he was forced to say goodbye...._

* * *

  "So is this goodbye" when cas said that his heart broke, he doesn't know what to do. Dean sighs, this was the hardest goodbye, besides his own brother of course but this was different...it was saying goodbye to someone he loved. Someone that can talk Dean out of anything if he lets him...Dean was scared...vulnerable and confused. 

  "Yeah, I'm afraid so sunshine, listen I love you for trying I really do...I owe you my life"

Little did he know he would rather Dean not to owe him anything but a kiss that's been holding back for the last ten years. 

Dean looks down and sees his hands are inches away from cas hands, he slowly intertwines their hands together and they both look up slowly as almost confused as to what happens next. 

 "Dean..." Cas voice gets soft and quiet, he notices something in Dean's eyes that changed, something he longed for,  _love_ its....love. The longest stare they ever had was this moment. 

_They kissed._

_The kiss was something they both have never felt before, something real, something they both have been looking for since forever...Dean tasted every good moment he had with cas, everything cas experinced, all the fights, love, laughter, loyalty.. all of his imperfections but he was so perfect for him. Perfect for each other. Honestly it's what they deserved._

_"_ I love you Dean Winchester, I love everything about you, from the way you walk...the way you talk in the morning, soft yet grumpy and don't wanna be bothered by anyone...those send noods socks you always wear while binge watching movies, the way you snore, loud but cute, I've never felt this way about anything or anyone and I most certainly don't want you to go through this.. this isn't how I want you to leave this Earth at all and I want you to know that" 

_Dean looks up in response like he's looking at the most wonderful, most beautiful angel ever and it's because he was and is the most beautiful angel in all heaven._

_Almost in tears and the kiss took over his own train of thought about anything right that moment it felt like he was dancing with the stars so he just started spatting out sappy stuff, not like him at all but hell, worth a shot._

   "I love you too Castiel, I do I've always loved you, and I hate that I'm saying this right now but I feel like I have to-" Dean grabs cas hands softly as their fingers lock in with one another like their about to go through the biggest storm they're ever had to walk through. "Cas the night I saw you...the day I stabbed that knife through you and saw those wings....those beautiful, soft wings...I fell for you....like you fell for me .. literally and just take us back to the night we met huh" Dean and Cas both choke up a laugh. 

   _The night we met by Lord Huron was a simple song for Dean and cas, the first time they slowed danced alone in the bunker...bursting out the lyrics every so often...the first time cas and him were a bit drunk also the first time they fell in love with each other._

* * *

 

_They walk outside and looked at the clear night sky, the bright stars twinkled in both of the eyes while the moon shines brightly on their skin. while their hands held one another, and start singing the lyrics softly_

_Cas starts "I had all and then most of you_  
Some and now none of you  
Take me back to the night we met" 

_Dean finishes "When the night was full of terrors_  
And your eyes were filled with tears  
When you had not touched me yet  
Oh, take me back to the night we met" 

_They continue to hum as they walk down the street a bit ways from the bunker. Sharing with each other their most precious memories of each other._

_Cas first time going to a strip club. Getting cas first cellphone. with a clear phone case so they can print out photos of each other and put it in the back of his phone._

_The first time they met, the sudden goodbyes and the first hello's the first hellos were special to Dean...every special._

 Dean continues his sentence from earlier "my hardest goodbye is this, and I can't even tell you to let me go because I know you won't...not afterafter we've been through these past ten years" 

 Tears start to fall from cas face as a smile forms. "I could go with you" 

 Dean smiles at the response "oh boy I wish, I really do, but I wouldn't do that to you I need you to look after Sam and Jack and be the wonderful angel that watches over him, after you watched over me for all these years" 

 Dean let's go of his hands and kisses cas on the cheek and they both new what is going to happen next. So they both start walking towards the car that wasn't far from them. 

Dean gets in and cas shuts the car door for him. 

   _"Au Revior Castiel"_

_Dean cranks up the car and drives down the street looking in the review mirrior back at cas._

_Cas smile, waves and mouths back._

_"Goodbye till we meet again"_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading make sure to leave kudos and feedback !  
> Songs that you should listen to  
> The night we met  
> Au revior  
> ~ 💖


End file.
